


Practicing a New Routine

by MarvelatBarnes



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth Boland/Rio - Freeform, Brio - Freeform, Dad!Rio, Emma and Marcus are friends, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Out of Character, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft!Rio, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: Beth and Rio have a sleep over.  Emma and Marcus have a nightmare.





	Practicing a New Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously not following along with the tv show...I think we are a good distance away from sleepovers with the kids. But a girl can dream :) I don't own these characters, just borrowing :)

Beth took a long drink from her glass of bourbon as she stretched her legs across Rio’s lap. His lips quirked up as Beth let out a small groan when Rio started to grip and release her calves, rubbing his hand up and down her leg. He picked up his own glass and took a long drink out of it, focusing on the tv show Beth had put on.

“The kids liked having you and Marcus over.” Beth turned her attention to Rio.

“Marcus seemed to have fun. Him and Emma are gonna cause more trouble than I think we’re ready for.” Rio smirked while he turned to her.

“It was cute. Even though they started throwing fries at each other.” Beth smiled. Rio let out a small laugh.

“Daddy?” Marcus’ voice came from the stairs and soon after, little footsteps were heard pounding down the stairs. Beth’s legs flew off of Rio’s lap as Rio stood up to meet Marcus at the bottom of the stairs, instead, getting each arm filled with Emma and Marcus.

“Woah, what’s going on?” Rio kneeled down and frowned at both of them. Beth quickly stood up, walking to his side.

“I had a nightmare.” Marcus whispered and Emma nodded.

“Then I told him to tell me about it and now we’re both scared.” Emma sniffled. Rio looked up at Beth and let out a little breath, trying to keep his smile away.

“Wanna tell me about it, pop?” Rio pushed back the two so he could look at their tear streaked faces. His hands went up to wipe both of their faces. Emma held onto his hand when he went to pull away. Beth watched as his fingers curled around hers.

“Godzilla broke the house and ate us all.” Marcus frowned and wiped at his eyes.

“Oh geez. That’s not good.” Rio sat back on his heels and looked up at Beth. “Well, me and Beth are still here. You and Emma are still here. Wanna go check on the rest of the gang to make sure Godzilla didn’t get anyone?” Marcus and Emma both nodded their heads. Marcus gripped Rio’s hand as Rio started to lead his own way up the stairs but was stopped.

“No, Daddy. I’m a big boy, I’ll go first.” Marcus stood in front. Emma quickly beside him, both still holding Rio’s hands.

“Alright, pop.” Rio bit his lip to stop from smiling and let the kids lead him up the stairs. Beth followed silently behind them, being as serious as she can. She almost couldn’t believe she was watching the gang leader opened her children’s rooms enough for Marcus and Emma to see their sleeping forms and leading them to the next room.

After everyone was accounted for, Beth picked up Emma and walked them all back to Emma’s room where there were two sleeping bags on the floor, right next to each other. Marcus lifted his hand to Rio’s ear and whispered quickly while Rio put on his serious face.

“You got it, bud.” Rio rubbed his hand through Marcus’ hair before standing up and taking big, confident steps towards Emma’s closet, exact opposite of how Beth had done herself when there was an actual threat in that same closet. Rio yanked open the door and pushed the clothes to the side. He crouched down to look in all the corners and came back out, looking under the bed. “No monsters there. No Godzilla or baby Godzilla.” Rio stood back up and squatted back down in front of Marcus, “you good?”

“Thanks, Daddy.” Marcus wrapped his arms around Rio’s neck while Rio’s arms wrapped around him.

“You know I got you, pop.” Rio kissed the side of his head and waited for Marcus to pull back. “Alright, you think you guys can go back to bed?” Marcus and Emma nodded their head. Beth kissed Emma’s head and tucked her sleeping bag up to her chin while Rio got Marcus into his own sleeping bag. They both stood and walked to the door, turning off the light and flicking on the night light. 

“Goodnight, guys.” Beth said as she started to close the door.

“Night, Momma. Night, Rio.” Emma smiled as snuggled into her own comfy space.

“Night you two.” Rio smiled to himself as he heard Marcus mumble out his own goodnight. Rio trotted down the stairs, Beth following closely behind. Rio sat down on the couch and finished off his bourbon, filling it back up with the bottle on the coffee table. He leaned back and waited for Beth to take her previous seated position. After a few seconds, Rio glanced up at her as she was leaning against the wall, smiling at him.

“What?” Rio raised an eyebrow.

“I saw that “gangsta vibe” checking out the closet.” Beth bit her lip to hold back her giggle.

“Hey, Godzilla was not gonna catch me off guard.” Rio answered back, face completely serious. Beth let out a snort and her cheeks started to hurt with how wide her smile was getting. “Don’t.” Rio rolled his eyes but held back his smile. Beth lifted her hand to cover her mouth to keep any more laughs from coming out. “Beth, I swear to God.” Beth’s smile over took her face as she moved and straddled Rio’s lap, letting out some of the giggles. Rio smiled and shook his head, hiding his face into her neck, “Beth.” 

“You’re so adorable!” Beth sighed out. She ran her nails through his cropped hair, still laughing a little.

“Alright, that’s it!” Rio growled as he flipped them over on the couch, laying on top of her, and tickled her neck with his scruff.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a tumblr otp writing prompt  
> https://senpiecakes.tumblr.com/post/181341369410/person-a-dont-you-dare-person-b


End file.
